1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to air ventilation devices and more specifically it relates to an air cooling system for a person operating an engine powered piece of argicultural equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous air ventilation devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to cool people operating tractor engines of agricultural vehicles and the interior of aircraft. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,817,281 to Schwan et al; 4,160,487 to Kinze et al and 4,632,019 to Whiteman all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.